Turn up the power
by akl110998233
Summary: Set after Danger and Destiny Part 2. Venjix returns so Dr K tries to defeat him the only way she knows how by turning up th power? Who knew that a returning villian could make life so complicated? only that but with something to fight for and new upgrades will the rangers manage to destroy Venjix's return?
1. Catching up Awkwardly

**A/N: Hey, so I have decided to do a new power ranger story which involves the RPM characters as I find that in Ranger team crossovers they tend to get left out because they live in another dimension. So hopefully you will like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

Angel Grove

"I can't believe you guys gave up your powers." Rocky said stuffing his face with popcorn, "I thought you guys at least would be rangers forever especially you Tommy. You've been a ranger since the start."

"Almost the start." Jason intervened.

"Yeah well. Nothing lasts forever plus TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos seem to be doing a good job at being rangers. Justin seems alright with them." Tommy answered, "It's just it's been a week and I miss my powers already."

"Hey, you'll get used to it." Kim said, "When I arrived in Florida all those years ago, I felt lost and strange but it turns into normal life."

"She's right." Aisha continued, "When I swapped places with Tanya, I felt completely lost…"

"You were in a completely different country." Rocky added.

"I know but still I didn't have any friends and I felt like I lost apart of me." Aisha finished off.

"Well in two weeks' time when college starts, I'll feel lost." Adam admitted.

"Don't think like that." Tanya said, "It'll be okay."

"Of course it will." Kat commented, "At least you're not moving to England."

A week ago, Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Kat had given there ranger powers to their successors TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie. It was two weeks until college started so Rocky, who had a few days off from his Dojo, had decided to throw a little get together, he had invited Jason and Kim back as he had missed them when they last visited Angel Grove due to being in Hospital. Aisha had finally decided to come and visit for the remaining two weeks to see how Rocky was doing as she heard about his injury and also to see how her friends were doing.

"I'm going to get more popcorn as someone seems to have finished a whole bowl by himself." Jason said grabbing the bowl of Rocky and walking to the Kitchen.

"I'll come with you." Kim said after this.

When the pair entered the kitchen, Kim shut the door quietly so the other wouldn't overhear.

"Do you think Tommy's okay with us being together?" She asked Jason, "I mean nobody spoke for the first 15 minutes. That was the first conversation we had as a group."

"Honestly, I don't know." Jason answered, "I mean he's with Kat now and he has known about us being together since we last came up to help with the shelters so this shouldn't be a shock but you guys were dating a long time so maybe it's just weird seeing us together as a couple."

"Your right." Kim said getting out the popcorn and passing it to Jason, "He'll be okay with it soon and it was weird for me to find out that he and Kat were dating."

Meanwhile in the Living room.

"Okay guys this is getting slightly awkward now." Rocky said, "What is everyone's problem?"

"There's no problem." Tommy said, "Everything's fine. Right Kat?"

"I don't know Tommy." She admitted, "I mean no one spoke for 15 minutes."

"Yeah but that was a comfortable silence."

"I didn't feel comfortable." Adam said

"Neither did me." Tanya said shaking her head.

"Listen Tommy." Aisha spoke up, "This may sound weird but are you okay with Kim and Jason dating?"

"What sure I am." Tommy said slightly laughing but it wasn't fooling anyone. Adam, Rocky and Aisha had known him the longest out of his friends in the room well actually Adam and Rocky as they had been a team just after he turned into Tigerzord. He had known Aisha and Tanya for a long time as well but since Aisha being in Africa due to wanting to help when she was sent on her mission to get the yellow zeo crystal, they hadn't really spoken. Tanya could read anyone like a book even Adam, who was her boyfriend. They hadn't been a couple very long. Adam asked her out a day after they gave up their ranger powers. Of course Tanya had said yes. Finally Tommy was dating Kat so she knew him the best well at this precise moment in time she did.

"Okay, it's just its weird seeing them as a couple as when I joined the team they were best friends then we started dating." Tommy explained.

"So what you're saying is that you're not over Kim." Kat concluded.

"No, I am I swear." Tommy said quickly now wanting to upset Kat, "It's just…"

"I knew you weren't over her." Kat exclaimed, "Ever since you knew she was dating Jason, you've been acting weird whenever her name popped up."

"I was over her, it's just I thought when she mentioned this new boyfriend, I didn't think she meant Jason." Tommy explained.

"Now this is Awkward." Rocky whispered to Aisha, "I feel like we should leave the room."

"Popcorns ready." Jason said entering the living room.

"Then again." Rocky whispered.

"What's going on?" Kim asked, "Have we missed something?"

Cornith City

"For the last time Ziggy go away!" Dr K exclaimed, "Or I will slam that door in your face boyfriend or not."

"Aww Doc, you called me your boyfriend." Ziggy said smiling, "Anyway all I wanted was to see if you wanted to get lunch."

"Ziggy, it is the middle of a school day, we are teachers…"

"Who happens to run the school" Ziggy interrupted.

"Who happen to run the school, we cannot just leave to get lunch." Dr K exclaimed.

"Sure we can, I've got free lessons, and you've got free lessons." Ziggy started, "We can only get a sandwich if you want to be back before the end of school."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I have marking to do and I'm sure you do as well." Dr K said sternly.

"Ke-"Ziggy said,

"Don't use my name, I told you that on a Boyfriend/Girlfriend bases."

"Fine, I give up." Ziggy said, "I'll go out and buy you a sandwich because that's what a lovely boyfriends does just ask Summer, she'll tell you."

"Are you really comparing Summer's and Dillon's relationship to ours?" Doctor K asked.

"Why not their dating and we're dating, why can't I compare?" Ziggy answered.

"Because we have a completely different relationship to them." Dr K stated, "Also they are further into their relationship than we are."

"Only by like 5 months." Ziggy stated, "Okay then how about Flynn and Gemma, they started dating a few months ago and are going out on dates like every week."

"Ziggy!" Dr K shouted, "I get the point maybe on Saturday, you would like to take me out to dinner?"

Ziggy smiled and agreed eagerly. He and Dr K had roughly been in a relationship for about 4 months. He had only asked her out for a joke because he knew she was going to decline and give him a lecture on being professional but to his surprise and Dillon's, Summer's, Flynn's and Scott's when they he told them, that she had accepted. Apparently Gem and Gemma saw this coming.

"So any more on Venjix's robots?" Ziggy asked.

When the rangers defeat Venjix, a computer virus that went viral across the world then started attacking the world so any humans who were left had to move the domed city of Cornith in order to survive; it was officially the end of the world. When everyone was allowed out of Cornith, into the wasteland, to build back their lives, rogue Venjix robots were found. Luckily the military wasn't far away so got rid of them in a hurry.

"Nope, hopefully they are all gone. The grinders seem to have been completely wiped out." Dr K said.

"Cool, so no more deadly robots?" Ziggy asked.

"Nope."

Ziggy then went over to the small TV, Dr K had in her office. He was flicking through the channels in order to find his favourite TV show.

"Oh cool Tom and Jerry is on." Ziggy exclaimed putting the remote down while Dr K just rolled her eyes.

Ziggy was happily sitting on the floor watching the cartoons when a news report broke in.

"Breaking news." The reporter read, "It seems that the red RPM ranger has returned to Cornith city."

"What!" Dr k and Ziggy both exclaimed.

"That's not possible." Dr K said.

"Yeah, I spoke to Scott half an hour ago; he was getting ready to fly around with eagle squad." Ziggy said.

"However it seems, the red RPM ranger has turned on us and has started to destroy Cornith City, completely unprovoked. Have the rangers now turned on us?"

The screen then turned on to what seemed was, Scott destroying the city with his nitro sword. He was destroying parts of building and what seemed to be collecting pieces of material.

"That's not Scott." Dr K exclaimed horrified, "That's Venjix."


	2. The return of an enemy

"Come again?" Ziggy asked slightly shocked, "Venjix. As in the computer virus that ended the world within 3 years. That Venjix."

"Yes Ziggy." Dr K replied, "He must have uploaded himself into Scott's morpher before the command centre crashed on him."

"What are we going to do?" Ziggy asked, "Last time there were the power rangers. I was a power ranger, now I'm a puppet shadows teachers also an art teacher. What am I meant to do?"

"We have to go back to the garage." Dr K said standing up and walking over to Ziggy, "That's where the morphers are."

Meanwhile in another state of America, Dillon, Summer and Tenaya were helping out the local people. They were visiting a colony where some of the survivals stayed and stayed safe of the attacks. They were walking back from their lunch break when…

"Dillon." Summer said walking over to the TV screen in the shop window, "Look at this."

Dillon wandered over followed by Tenaya and the trio looked on in shock. Dillon was the first to ask, "Is that Scott?"

"It can't be." Summer said, "Dr K would have told us if we were needed."

"We have been pretty busy lately." Tenaya commented, "She may have left a message and we might not have received it."

"Okay if that's Scott then why is he destroying everything?" Dillon asked looking at the girls, "I know Scott could get angry but not this angry."

"Maybe Ziggy scratched his car." Tenaya said.

The trio laughed slightly but then went back to analysing the evidence.

"There is one possibility." Summer said quietly. She looked at Dillon who knew what she meant; he gulped but was too afraid to say it.

Tenaya was the only one out of the three of them to pipe up and ask the dreadful question, "Could it be Venjix?"

Back in Cornith City, 2 of the previous rangers were out having a delightful date. They were half way through eating their delicious main course when they overheard the waitress fearfully tell a fellow waiter the news.

"Apparently the red ranger is in the other side of town." The waitress said distressed, "He's destroying everything. I thought we could trust rangers."

Flynn and Gemma stopped eating and looked at each other shocked and confused.

"Did she just say Scott has his morpher back?" Flynn asked with his thick Scottish accent.

"Yeah she did but how?" Gemma asked, "Dr K said if she needed us, she would contact us and I saw Scott at Eagle squad this morning, he didn't say anything about his morpher."

"I don't know but there is only one way to find out." Flynn said getting his wallet out and leaving a few 20 dollar notes on the table, "We need to find Dr K."

Scott, the actual RPM red ranger, had just finished his circuit of flying around nearby towns and seeing if they were safe. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking out for a familiar red ranger destroying the city of Cornith. When Scott arrived back at his flat he currently shared with Gem and Gemma, he turned on the TV.

"Hey Scott!" Gem said happily filling in his journal, "How was your round?"

"It was good, not an evil machine in sight." He replied, "Have you heard from Gemma or Flynn?"

"No I haven't." Gem said a little sad, "I hope Gemma gets back soon."

Scott nodded while flicking through channels to find something remotely interesting to watch when he spotted himself on the news.

"Hey Gem, they're showing footage of us from last year." Scott said slightly confused.

"That's that last year." Gem said, "That's happening now."

"What it can't be." Scott said, "Because I'm here and not there. Something's not right. Do you think some ones trying to frame me?"

"How can they, the morphers have our DNA imprinted on them, we can only active them."

"So what is happening?"

"I don't know but I think Dr K might know-"

"So let's go." Scott said getting up off the sofa and leaving the flat.

Ziggy and Dr K arrived back at the garage. No one had been inside their since they handed in their morphers, there had no need to be. Dr K opened it up and Ziggy turned on the lights. It looked exactly the same. Some of Flynn's experiments were still in his workplace and there were tyre marks from where Scott's and Dillon's cars had come racing in a year ago.

"Wow." Ziggy said.

"There's no time for that." Dr K said opening what seemed to be a cupboard but was in fact a farther large safe. She opened it and pulled out a silver case which was padlocked twice. Ziggy knew straight away it was the morphers. She pulled the key out of her pocket, he would ask her about that later, and opened the case. She pulled out a familiar looking object.

"Ziggy." She said handing him back his morpher, "Please be careful."

"I will Doc." Ziggy said putting the morpher back where it belonged, "You can trust me."

Dr K gave him a doubtful look but left to start up the computers while Ziggy left the garage in search for Venjix. He had a rough idea of where he was and hopefully he hadn't moved from that spot. Luckily for Ziggy the screaming gave his location away. He ran towards it and stopped a few metres away from ranger.

"Ranger Green." The voice said, "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough!" Ziggy said, "Why did you come back?"

"Like I said once before your world is my world and your time is up." They replied, "Got anything else to say.

Ziggy smiled and nodded, "RPM get in gear!"

A green flash appeared in front of the imposters eyes. They both knew what to do.

"Turbo axe!"

"Nitro blaster!"

Within seconds both rangers were fighting one another. Ziggy's skills had improved impressively since becoming a ranger however there were still some flaws. Ziggy made a swing for his foe but swung too hard and missed him while spinning around in a circle.

"What's wrong? Axe to heavy?"

"Dr K." Ziggy said, "I need some help."

"I know Ziggy." Dr K said through the communicator, "I'm trying to increase the power but something is blocking it. It's seems like the computer is searching for some ranger power that we can use but the only trouble is there isn't any power. The computers are still quite damaged so your ranger suit is at full power but after you de-morph I won't be able to re-energise your morpher for a while."

"Is there anything you can do?" Ziggy pleaded.

"Nothing I'm afraid." Dr K said, "Although my computer is still searching for some type of power. It says it's found some but it won't give me the location of it."

"Whatever just use it!"

Dr K sighed and pressed the enter key and waited, "Anything happened?"

"Nothing Doc. Venjix however won't give up." Ziggy said while flying in the air and bashing into wall. He never realised how powerful there weapons were especially Scott's. Ziggy slowly got up and ran towards Venjix hoping to eventually hit him.

"Okay well I'm sure the others have seen what has happened and are on their way." Dr K said, "Hopefully".

"They better be." Ziggy exclaimed tired and worn out.

Ziggy took his remaining strength and hoped that the extra power, Dr K asked for will appear from his suit and help him even if it is going to be for a few seconds.

**Angel Grove**

The argument was blazing through the house. None of the past rangers were quiet or speaking rationally well 2 of them were. Rocky and Aisha were standing away from their friends and wanting out of this argument. However their friends were having none of it.

"Rocky!" Tommy shouted, "You were the one who noticed I liked Kat in the first place. Tell her how distracted I was in training."

"Well-"

"Don't bring Rocky into this." Kat exclaimed, "Clearly he doesn't want to be involved."

Rocky chose it was probably best to stay quiet as his friends seemed to have forgotten about his proof. His scanned the room for Jason and Kim, who were arguing a little more quiet but still shouting.

"I came back to Angel Grove to help build the shelters and you know that." Kim argued to Jason, "Also we went on that date before"

"I thought you said it wasn't a date!" Jason exclaimed, "Anyway you kept mentioning Tommy the whole way there."

"What were we meant to talk about? Rocky?"

"Hey, I'm interesting." Rocky argued back gaining himself a glare from both Jason and Kim.

Aisha sat down sighing on the armchair, she looked around the room. She thought that everyone would get along, they did last time but last time was different. She had to remember that. Tommy and Kim were dating and Jason had left and Kat wasn't even a ranger yet. Had things changed that much? Even Tanya and Adam were arguing slightly, you could tell that they didn't want to make a scene but they were still debating over something.

"You seriously think taking Jason and Tommy to do some training is a good idea?" Tanya asked, "They would kill each other."

"What else is there to do?" Adam asked, "Everyone's arguing, Rocky's hungry and Aisha's upset. We need something to take our minds of this."

"Okay how about I take the girls shopping then." Tanya suggested.

Rocky slouched down next to Aisha and smiled at her sadly. This whole reunion was a disaster and they still had two weeks with each other. Aisha was about to speak to him when Tommy yelled over to Rocky.

"Can you answer that?" He asked passing him the phone, "I don't think anyone noticed it was ringing"

He grabbed the phone and looked at Tommy, who had gone straight back to arguing with Kat. He pressed the answer key and listened to the caller confused.

"Sorry." Rocky replied confused, "I haven't heard of a domed city of Cornith. Wait what's happening? How is it in danger?"

Rocky's questions stopped when the ground started moving.

"Oh no an earthquake." Kim exclaimed holding on to Jason. Suddenly everyone's arguments had stopped and were temporarily forgotten as when they opened their eyes. They found themselves in an unfamiliar environment with 4 rangers look down at them confused. However one of them stepped forwards and helped Adam up.

"Hey I'm Ziggy." He said, "Are you guys alright?"


	3. Confusing People and Places

Tommy immediately got off the ground and started looking around at his surroundings; he could see his friends were doing the same. They were no longer in Angel Grove. Tommy then focused his attention to the person currently helping Adam up.

"Hey, I'm Ziggy." He said, "Are you guys alright?"

Nobody replied. They didn't know what to say. Never mind that they had no clue where they were or what country they were even in. It was Adam who first spoke breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we're fine just a bit shaken." He explained, "Where are we?"

Ziggy looked at the group of people like they were mad but answered anyway, "You're in the city of Cornith. Are you guys Hybrids?"

"Hy what now?" Kim asked.

"Doesn't matter." Ziggy said dropping the subject, "How come you guys have no idea where you are, are you new here?"

"Something like that." Tommy replied looking around then looked up to notice a dome, "Why is there a dome covering the city?"

Now Ziggy looked totally confused, "Have you guys been in Comas for the past year?"

Everyone shook their head then Jason noticed Ziggy's wrist.

"Tommy, look at his left wrist." Jason muttered to Tommy, "He's wearing a morpher."

Tommy looked down at his wrist and noticed it, they weren't the turbo morphers. They looked completely different although they had something that looked like a gear stick attached to it. Ziggy saw Tommy's gaze.

"Please tell me you've heard of the power rangers?" Ziggy asked.

"Heard of them?" Aisha exclaimed, "We've been them."

Ziggy was speechless then contacted Dr K, "Doc, I'm bringing some people here, tell the others to meet me in the garage."

Ziggy indicated that they should follow him which they slowly did. Their past arguments were forgotten for now. Their main focus was on finding out what happened to them and why they're in a place called Cornith.

"I don't like this one bit." Rocky whispered to Adam, "First there's an earthquake now we appear to be in a domed city."

"I don't either." Adam replied, "But Ziggy's a power ranger so he might know what's going on."

"So, err what were you guys doing on the floor?" Ziggy asked, "Didn't you get at all suspicious when you saw the red ranger destroying everything?"

"Huh?" Tommy said confused as he knew Tj wouldn't hurt anyone except one of Divatox's monsters.

"Didn't you see the red rangers destroy that part of the city? Smashing up chairs, throwing items across the street?" Ziggy asked then turned around to see their faces were completely blank and looked at him like he was from a different planet, "Nope, okay."

Finally after many questions and a lot of confused faces they arrived at the garage. The other RPM rangers were already there and smiled when they saw Ziggy was alright. Ziggy ran over to them and greeted them back.

"I would do a proper hello but as I need to sort out these guys who claim they were power rangers, it has to wait." Ziggy explained.

"Ziggy! What?" Scott asked confused.

"Yeah, these guys told me they were power rangers." Ziggy told them.

"Impossible." Dr K exclaimed, "You seven are the only remaining power rangers."

"Tell them that." Ziggy said grabbing a chair and sitting on it. The series operators observed their visitors whispering with each other and looking around completely lost and confused.

"Tommy, I don't like this." Kat whispered holding onto his arm, "Why are we in a dome?"

"I don't know Kat but hopefully, we're going to find out."

"Well maybe Ziggy and his friends can tell us." Tanya whispered to everyone, "They must be the power rangers."

The Angel Grove power rangers turned and faced the Rpm rangers. If anyone entered the room at that precise moment it would have looked like a stare off between the two teams. Dr K however was the first to break the silence.

"Hello, I'm Dr K, creator and mentor of the series operator power rangers you are currently in the Domed City of Cornith. 4 years ago a virus named Venjix took over the earth. Cornith became the only safe place to live as the rest of the world got turned into Wastelands and mostly of it completely destroyed. However last year we defeated Venjix and the world started to rebuild itself." She introduced, "These are my rangers and they were the ones who destroyed Venjix."

"Hi, I'm Scott Truman, series operator red"

"Hi, I'm Flynn McAllister, series operator Blue."

"Summer Landsdown, Series operator Yellow."

"Ziggy Grover, you've met me, Series Operator Green."

"Dillon, series operator Black."

"Hi I'm Gem and this is Gemma we-"

"Are Series operators Gold and Silver."

The Angel Grove retired rangers struggled to accept the information given to them as they could believe the world would have been destroyed by a simple computer virus then they looked at one another knowing that they would have to introduce their selves now and ask the basic questions. Jason stepped forward.

"Hey I'm Jason Lee Scott, the first red Mighty Morphin ranger, Gold Zeo ranger and first ever red ranger."

"Hey I'm Kimberly Hart, the first Pink Mighty Morphin ranger and the first ever pink ranger."

"Hey I'm Tommy Oliver, the first ever green ranger and whiter ranger, Zeo ranger V red and the first red turbo ranger."

"Hey, I'm Aisha Campbell, the second Mighty Morphin Ranger."

"I'm Rocky De Santos, the second red Mighty Morphin Ranger and Zeo Ranger III blue."

"I'm Adam Park, the second black Mighty Morphin ranger, Zeo Ranger IV green and the first green turbo ranger."

"I'm Katherine Hillard, the second Pink Mighty Morphin, Zeo ranger I pink and the first Pink turbo ranger."

"Hey, I'm Tanya Sloan, Zeo ranger II yellow and the first yellow turbo ranger."

The RPM rangers looked impressed at their visitors and at how many times they had been rangers. Even Dr K looked impressed.

"Wow." Flynn commented, "You guys probably know a lot about the power rangers then."

"Even more then Dr K." Ziggy commented earning himself a glare from the Doctor.

"It seems so." Jason said, "Can I ask what year or month this is?"

The series operators looked puzzled by this.

"What year were you rangers 1993?" Scott asked joking.

"Yes." Kim replied, "That's when we started. It was 1997 before we came here."

"You're in the year 2010." Dillon replied bluntly and directly.

"We've travelled 13 years into the future?" Adam asked, "Awesome."

"Not entirely." Dr K added, "From the scans I ran when you were introducing yourselves and while you were looking around, you've come from another dimension."

"So this whole virus thing might not happen to our world that we know." Aisha commented.

"It may happen, it may not." Dr K said.

After the introductions the rangers, at Dr K's instructions went off and did some ranger bonding. Aisha, Tanya, Kat and Kim went over to Summer and Gemma who were getting ready to go shopping. Summer explained that the shops were pretty cool and Kim couldn't wait to see. Tommy and Jason went to check out Scott's and Dillon's car, which Scott was very proud at showing off at, along with Dillon although they did argue about whose was the better one and Gem was trying to make then compromise. Meanwhile Rocky was showing Flynn, how to make smoothies Rocky style with Flynn paid close attention to until Rocky forgot to put the lid on and the whole smoothie mixture went everywhere. Finally Adam was showing Ziggy some martial arts move and teaching him some which Dr K found very beneficial. Suddenly the alarms interrupted the team bonding. The team ran into the main room. The Angel Grove rangers looked around at all of the technology and computers.

"Series Operators, here are your morphers." Dr K said handing them back, "The robot is in the Industrial zone. Hurry. Other rangers, I have used the biofield to temporarily gain your powers back, like the other rangers I have to re-energise them after ever use. Got that. Hurry."

The Series Operators rushed off while the others remained. Ziggy then re-entered the room to get them.

"What are you doing?" Ziggy asked.

"Waiting to teleport." Tommy said like it was obvious.

"You're kidding right?" Ziggy said laughing, "We don't teleport, we drive and sometimes run. Now let's get moving."

The rangers looked at each other but shrugged it off and went to join the others. When they eventually arrived at the back of Flynn's Blue Car, they jumped out to inspect the robot.

"It looks like an old generation 10." Scott said quickly inspecting it, "We better morph. Ready."

The other nodded.

"It's Morphin Time."

"RPM Get in Gear."

"**Pterodactyl"**

"**Saber-Tooth Tiger"**

"**Tyrannosaurus"**

"**Zeo Ranger I- Pink"**

"**Zeo Ranger II- Yellow"**

"**Zeo Ranger III- Blue"**

"**Zeo Ranger IV- Green"**

"**Zeo Ranger V- Red." **


End file.
